Equally Attracted
by Haruna Yumesaki
Summary: [UPDATED, awalnya berjudul Tomato Prince and The Gardener!] Sasuke merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan saat membaca pesan teks dari sang Ibunda. Siapa tahu apa yang Mikoto rencanakan untuk Sasuke kesayangannya, kalau sang Pangeran Tomat masih melajang sampai sekarang? AU/OOC/Crack pairing SasuHina.
1. Sasuke's Day Off

'Uchiha' emang terkenal dengan otak jenius, cuek bebek, tapi bertampang oke dan kaya. Keturunan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi sudah menjadi Direktur di Uchiha Corp yang berada di Inggris. Maklum, Itachi pinter banget bahasa asing, dan emang udah keinginannya untuk pergi ke luar negeri, sekalian menggaet cewek bule. Biar keturunannya jadi keturunan pertama yang bule, katanya. Fugaku sih nggak keberatan, asal tuh anak sulung serius aja. Itachi baru aja lulus dari Oxford University, dan langsung aja dia melayang ke England setelah dia beberapa bulan menetap di Jepang sebagaimana keinginan sang Ibunda.

Adapun si anak bungsu, Uchiha Sasuke. The Tomato Prince, nama tenarnya. Dia baru masuk tahun kedua di Keio University, mendapat gelar 'Mr. Keio' tahun ini. Mungkin gelar itu nggak akan pernah lepas, karena nggak ada mahasiswa lain yang tampang dan kejeniusannya setara sama Sasuke. Sabaku Gaara, si berandalan ganteng dari Suna, ternyata nggak kuliah di Keio. Maka dari itu, Sasuke nggak punya saingan. Sampai Sasuke lulus dan ada junior yang setara kegantengan dan kejeniusannya... Mungkin Mr. Keio akan diganti.

Nggak cuma mahasiswi di Keio aja yang ternyata menaruh hati pada si Pangeran Tomat. Jelas, nama Uchiha Sasuke udah nggak akan terdengar asing. Siapa yang gak tahu Sasuke? Dia itu lho, yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan Papanya yang udah mau pensiunan itu.

Sasuke nggak pernah punya masalah dalam hal pelajaran. Dari _playgroup,_ sampai SMA, dia dengan rajinnya selalu mengerjakan PRnya sendiri. Dan hebatnya, jawabannya bener terus. Kadang, kalau Sasuke kesusahan, Itachi dengan kecepatan cahaya pasti langsung bantuin. Dia kakaknya Sasuke, 'kan? Gara-gara Sasuke yang kelewat jenius itu selalu ngerjain PR tanpa minta bantuan sekalipun, Itachi merasa gagal sebagai Kakak yang baik dan berwibawa.

Karena hari Sabtu cowok ganteng itu nggak ada kuliah, Mama Mikoto menyarankan untuk menyelesaikan _paperwork_ yang masih tersisa beberapa lembar lagi di kantor. Sasuke yang nggak punya alasan untuk menolak, akhirnya menuruti perkataan Mama. Nggak sampai lima menit, semua _paperwork_ itu sudah hilang dari mejanya.

Drrrt. Drrrt.

Handphone bermerek I-Phonenya bergetar, menandakan SMS masuk. Dengan enggan Sasuke membukanya.

From: Mama Miko  
 _Sasu-chan. Kerjaannya udah beres kan? Mama mau minta tolong dong~ Mama butuh tomat, tapi Mama lagi pw di sofa, jadi Sasu-chan tolong bawain tomat 1kg ya!_

"Sudah kuduga."

Drrrt. Drrrt.

From: Mama Miko  
 _Oya, jgn beli di supermarket! Tomat di supermarket itu nggk bisa dipercaya kehigienisannya, kalo pake pestisida gimana?! Mama nggk mw anak mama yang imoet ini sakit. Mama mau kamu ke rumahnya Neji, terus bilang aja kalau Mama mau ambil tomat, ok?_

Rumahnya Neji? Sasuke nggak paham, tapi kalau emang itu yang Mama Mikoto mau, ya sudahlah. Lagian, nggak ada salahnya juga ke rumah Neji. Karena adiknya yang senang menanam buah dan sayuran, juga bunga-bunga, terkadang Neji selalu ngasih _free_ tomat buat si maniak tomat itu.  
.

.

.  
Kediaman Hyuuga siang itu terasa adem-adem aja walaupun matahari bersinar terik. _Thanks to_ Hinata, berkat gadis cantik itu yang seneng menanam, jadi sejuk deh. Sasuke seneng sih main ke mansion Hyuuga, tapi jaraknya yang lumayan jauh dari kota itu malah bikin males. Papa Hiashi nggak mau lingkungan banyak polusi, makanya Papa beli tanah di sekitar pedesaan yang nggak begitu jauh dari Kota. Karena, mau gimanapun, kantor Papa kan ada di kota.

 _Chevrolet camaro_ 2012hitam milik Sasuke terparkir di halaman luas kediaman Hyuuga. Neji sudah menunggu kedatangan Sasuke diluar, sambil menikmati buah yang baru dipanen.

Sasuke pun keluar, mengunci mobil, dan berjalan menghampiri Neji yang masih asyik makan buah.

"Yo. Buah?" Tawar Neji pada Sasuke yang baru saja mendudukan pantatnya itu di kursi nyaman di sebelah Neji.

"Nggak," Tolak Sasuke, tapi _onyx_ kelam miliknya terus-terusan melirik macam-macam buah yang ada di meja. Nyari tomat kali ya.

"Hm. Mikoto- _baasan_ udah telpon tadi." Kata Neji berbasa-basi.

"Hn."

"Tapi, adikku belum nyiapin. Tadi ada tamu, sih."

Sasuke dan Neji pun akhirnya berbincang. Karena dulu Itachi sering mengajak Neji ke rumah, Sasuke jadi kenal. Sedangkan Hinata, adiknya yang selalu ia banggakan, masih sibuk menyiapkan makan siang di dapur. Walaupun orang kaya, gadis itu emang nggak pernah males-malesan dan sombong. Sebagai anak perempuan, Hinata malu dong, kalo nggak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

"Sas, makan siang disini aja. Mumpung adikku sekarang yang masak."

"Siapa?"

"Hinata. Kamu nggak tahu adikku?"

"...Lupa deh kayaknya."

.

.

.  
Jarang banget sebenernya Sasuke _dengan senang hati_ nerima tawaran makan siang bareng. Udah ada niat nolak, sih. Tapi, begitu aroma sedap masuk ke dalam hidungnya, kayaknya dia bakal nyesel kalo nggak terima.

Dan disinilah dia, satu-satunya Uchiha diantara tiga Hyuuga. Ada Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi. Sasuke udah ada _feeling_ dan gambaran muka adik Neji. Yah, pasti nggak akan jauh-jauh dari Neji, kan? Benar aja, Hinata kelihatan kayak cewek kutu buku. Hanabi malah kelihatan garang, macam Papa Hiashi. Karena Papa Hiashi belum pulang dari liburan di Okinawa, Sasuke sepertinya akan selamat. Makanan yang dihidangkan di meja makan itu bermacam-macam, dan keliatannya bakal membuat lidah bergoyang.

" _Saa, tabetemashou."_ Ucap Neji sambil mengambil sumpit. " _Itadakimasu."_

 _"Itadakimasu."_

Sasuke ikut mengambil sumpit dan memakan hidangan buatan Hinata. Kiranya adik Neji itu nggak pinter masak, kelihatannya aja udah culun begitu. Tapi, _edan._ Makanan buatannya enak beuh.

Terkadang _onyx_ nya melirik penasaran ke depannya, tempat dimana Hinata duduk. Dilihat dari dekat, kok lumayan cantik juga ya? Malah nggak kelihatan culunnya.

Ha ha. Mama Mikoto emang hebat kalau udah punya rencana buat Sasuke. Dilihat darimanapun, Mama Mikoto pasti resah karena si bungsu belum pernah punya pengalaman pacaran satu kalipun. Anaknya itu _straight, bi_ atau _gay_ sih _?_ Mama Mikoto nggak akan terima kalau Sasuke itu _bi,_ apalagi _gay! Kami-sama,_ jangan sampai. Karena menurutnya, Hinata itu gadis pertama yang cocok jadi _first love_ nya Sasuke, pertemuan ini terjadi. Nggak tahu deh, perasaan Sasuke gimana. Lagian, mereka baru ketemuan...setelah tiga tahun jarang ketemu. Jadi canggung gimana gitu.

Selesai makan, pandangan Neji tertuju lurus ke arah Hinata. "Hinata, tomat yang dipesen Mikoto _-baasan_ mana?"

"Ah, iya. Aku akan mengambilnya." Hinata beranjak dan bergegas ke dapur, mengambil sekantung tomat segar yang lezat kaya vitamin C, lalu kembali. Hinata menyimpan kantungnya di meja.

"Kok gede banget?" Tanya Sasuke yang kaget melihat kantungnya yang biasa ukuran _medium_ itu malah _henshin_ ke _large_.

" _E-etto,_ itu... Aku memasukkan buah dan sayuran yang baru saja aku panen tadi." Jawab Hinata sambil senyum lembut ke Sasuke.

'Seems _kayak menantu idaman Mama banget.'_

 _"_ Oh, makasih." Biasa dengan sikap dingin dan balasan singkat seperti itu, Hinata cuma angguk-angguk.

Pamit pulang, Sasuke bener-bener nggak tahu darimana asal tomat, buah dan sayur yang Hinata panen. Yang penting ada, deh. Yang penting bisa cepet pulang, lah.

 _Sesampainya di rumah..._

 _"_ KYAAA~ Hina- _chan_ baik banget, ih! Mama dikasih buah-buahan dan sayuran _fresh,_ lho! Sasu- _chan_ udah bilang _in_ makasih, 'kan?"

"Udah."

"Aah, Sasu- _chan~_ Mama seneng banget. Mama suka banget deh, sama Hinata. _Betewe,_ kamu nggak punya pacar kan?"

' _Curiga_.'

* * *

 _Tsuzuku_ ~

* * *

 **Daaan... Disinilah saya, memperkenalkan satu ff baru...**

 **Nggak mau banyak bacot deh ( QwQ)a**

 **Semoga readers suka, deh... yang berkenan silakan tinggalkan jejak berupa follow, favorite maupun review.**

 **Open for any suggestion, so, jikalau ada yang memberi saran & komentar sangat saya hargai. **

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	2. The Plan

" _Temeee_!"

Suara teriakan pemuda bersurai pirang itu menggema di lorong kampus, membuat heran dan kesal beberapa orang yang berada disana. Si pemuda pirang berlari ke arah seorang pemuda yang lebih sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dan—lebih tampan darinya, masih sambil memanggil panggilan dari sahabatnya itu.

" _TEMEEEE_! _Onegaii_!"

Yang dipanggil ' _teme_ ' cuma bisa mendecak kesal, tatapan dinginnya menajam pada sosok si pemuda pirang.

" _Urusee_!" Deliknya kesal. "Telingaku sakit, _dobe_!"

"Kumohon, Sasukeee! Sekali ini saja. Ya, ya, yaaa? Tolong aku ' _ttebayo_!"

Sasuke menatap jijik pemandangan di depannya; Namikaze Naruto yang tengah berlutut dengan wajah memelas, dengan gestur memohon. Benar-benar membuatnya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Kalau saja si tampan Uchiha itu tidak ada kelas setelah ini, ia pasti akan langsung pulang.

"Tch!" Sasuke melipat kedua lengan di dada bidangnya. "Jujur saja, _dobe_ , aku akan membantu jika ini urusan kuliah. Tapi untuk urusan itu, cari orang lain saja! Aku nggak tertarik!"

Naruto masih berada di posisinya. "Tapi, tapi, Sasuke... Kiba ada latihan Sabtu nanti, Sai 'kan punya pacar—"

"Nggak peduli."

"—dan cuma kau yang ada waktu luang hari Sabtu! _Please_! Sekali ini saja ' _ttebayo_!"

"Kalau kau bisa datang, kenapa harus aku gantikan, bodoh."

"Aduh! Aku 'kan sudah bilang, _Kaa-chan_ mau membawaku pergi ke rumah _Ero-jiji_!"

"Kalau begitu, batalkan pertemuannya."

"Nggak! Nggak boleh, ' _ttebayo_! Aku sudah janji mau datang!" Kata Naruto, terlihat frustasi dengan penolakan berkelanjutan yang diterimanya. " _Temee_... _please_? Asalkan kau datang dan mengajaknya makan siang juga cukup, kok! Kau mau membeberkan alasan kenapa aku nggak bisa datang juga, oke! Mau mengataiku juga, _fine_! Tapi, kau harus datang _'ttebayo_... Aku sudah nggak bisa kalau harus—"

"BERISIK!" Geram pemuda Uchiha itu, tangan yang dikepalnya hampir saja melayang ke arah wajah memelas Naruto.

Naruto bergidik ngeri, mulutnya langsung tertutup rapat, badannya sudah mulai gemetaran—tapi dia masih bertekad untuk mendapatkan 'ya' dari Sasuke.

". . . _Fine_." Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Nyerah, deh, daripada darah tinggi karena si _dobe_. "Enyah kau sana."

"SASUKEEE! _Sankyuu and I love you_!" Naruto melompat saking senangnya, rasa takut yang tadi sempat datang sekarang udah hilang lagi. Dia sempat berpikiran buat memberi si Teme pelukan—tapi langsung urung begitu melihat kepalan tangan Sasuke. "Hehehe! Aku serahkan padamu ya, _Teme_! _Jaa_ ~!"

". . . _Kuso_."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Equally Attracted by Haruna Yumesaki**

 **NARUTO belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **「うちはサスケｘ日向ヒナタ」**

 **"The Plan"**

* * *

.

.

.

"Gimana, Nak? Berhasil kah?!"

" _Tante, anakmu yang satu itu bener-bener bikin nyaliku ciut_!" Wanita cantik itu terkekeh mendengar suara dari sebrang sana. " _Tapi, aku berhasil 'ttebayo!_ "

"Tuh 'kan, sudah kubilang. Kalau Naruto- _kun_ , pasti Sasuke mau~ Kalian 'kan memang _best friend forever_." Lagi, wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Makasih ya, Naruto- _kun_. Masalah Sakura- _chan_ , bibi dan Kushina- _chan_ yang atur~ Ya sudah ya, Tante lupa belum ambil cucian. _Jaa_ , Naruto- _kun_."

" _Yosh! Tante juga, makasih ya! Hehe, kalau butuh bantuan lagi, jangan sungkan, 'ttebayo_!"

Sambungan terputus, dan _smartphone_ ala-ala remaja masa kini itu kembali disimpan di meja. Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Langkah pertama yang sebenarnya itu baru saja dilakukan.

"Fufu~ Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan kira Mama lupa dengan ucapanmu waktu itu. Mama sendiri yang akan mengabulkannya! Sasuke- _kun_ tinggal tunggu!"

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu seharusnya jadi hari santai alias _me-time_ nya Sasuke. Tapi, berkat si _dobe_ Naruto, sekarang dia harus bersiap-siap untuk bertemu seseorang. Dalam hati Sasuke merutuki si payah yang entah kenapa bisa jadi sahabatnya—Sasuke sendiri kadang masih bingung, dia hilang minat untuk cari jawabannya, sih.

"Hah..."

Melihat cerminan dirinya sendiri membuatnya bangga. Dia sadar dia memang super tampan dan _cool_ —ah, semua orang, terutama kaum hawa, tahu bahwa penampilan fisik Sasuke memang _perfecto_. Tapi, Sasuke tentu nggak bisa membanggakan penampilannya saja. Otak jeniusnya yang paling dia banggakan.

Selama ini memang kedua hal itu yang menarik banyak hati wanita, tak terkecuali sifat dinginnya.

"Bodoh." Diam-diam Sasuke juga merutuki kaum hawa yang selalu memujanya itu.

Tapi, Sasuke nggak mau hanya dipandang dari kelebihannya saja. Sasuke hanya manusia biasa, yang nggak sempurna. Dia juga ingin orang-orang tidak selalu melihat sisi baiknya ( _penampilan fisik_ ) saja—ayolah, Itachi yang mendekati 'sempurna' saja nggak selalu baik, dia terkadang bisa berbuat _jahat_ pada Sasuke dan Itachi juga bisa berbuat salah.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Kalau ke bawah, sekalian bawa seprei dan baju kotormu, ya!"

"Hn..."

Sasuke tahu Ibunda tercintanya nggak bisa dengar respon ambigunya.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sasuke sudah berada di depan sebuah kafe dekat kampusnya. Hari Sabtu seperti ini biasanya kafe ramai saat sore sampai malam. Tanpa sadar Sasuke masuk ke dalam kafe, dan selanjutnya, dia membuka ponsel.

"Meja sembilan..."

Dilihatnya meja bernomor '9', Sasuke nggak ambil pusing saat melihat mejanya masih kosong. Dia lebih memilih untuk duduk.

Drrrt.

Baru saja duduk, ponselnya sudah bergetar lagi. Sasuke kembali membuka kunci ponselnya lalu membuka pesan yang baru diterimanya.

 **From: Unknown Number**  
 **Aku sedang memesan. Mau sekalian aku pesankan sesuatu?**

Sasuke memang nggak menyimpan nomor telpon maupun email orang itu. Karena percuma saja, kalau untuk pertemuan sekali seumur hidup sih, lebih baik dibuang saja.

 _ **To: Unknown Number**_  
 _ **Boleh. Hot americano saja. Thanks.**_

Disimpan kembali ponselnya, kali ini Sasuke menopang dagunya sambil melihat keluar jendela. Bayangan tentang seorang gadis yang akan ditemuinya sekarang memenuhi pikirannya. Apa dia cantik?—kalau yang ini, Sasuke yakin jawabannya adalah _pasti._ Bertahun-tahun bersama dengan si _dobe_ , Sasuke tahu persis tipe cewek yang di incar Naruto. Yah, pastinya nggak akan jauh dari cewek seperti Haruno Sakura.

Sementara dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia nggak sadar seorang gadis berambut panjang yang mencapai punggung itu berjalan mendekati mejanya dengan dua cup minuman di tangannya.

Tap...

Tap...

Suara langkah kakinya berhenti. Sasuke tersadar. Kemudian, dengan enggan dia menoleh ke sampingnya. Yang dilihat pertama oleh _onyx_ nya adalah _flat shoes_ biru dongker yang dikenakan si gadis misterius, lalu _stocking_ berwarna hitam yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

Kemudian, tatapan matanya naik... Dan dia melihat _flannel dress_ berwarna gelapdan _cardigan_ putih yang tidak dikancingi.

 _Well, not bad_. Sasuke mengomentari dalam hati.

Saat _onyx_ nya kembali naik, wajah bingung dan kaget si gadis yang ia tangkap. Mata berwarna lavender, yang hanya dimiliki klan ternama...

' _Sial. Kenapa kayak kenal_?'

... pipi merah, dan rambut panjang indigo...

' _Astaga... Dia mirip si Neji_.'

... poni tebal dan rata yang menutupi dahi...

' _Oke. Gak salah lagi. Kita pernah bertemu_.' Pikir Sasuke, masih menatap si gadis dengan wajah bengong yang anehnya masih kelihatan tampan itu.

' _TAPI DIMANA_?!'

"S-Sasuke-san..."

' _Shit! Suaranya lembut—astaga. Kami-sama, dia—'_

"—Hyuuga Hinata!?"

* * *

 **— つずく —**

* * *

 **Wah... Pada akhirnya ff ini di update juga, kah. *plak***

 **OH YA- Fanfic ini awalnya berjudul 'Tomato Prince and The Gardener', tapi saya merasa judulnya udah nggak cocok lagi, jadi saya ganti deh. Hehe...**

 **Aduh, saya sempat malas nih, buat update... XD Untungnya muse untuk menulis kembali lagi.**

 **Maaf pendek ya minna QwQ)a Chapter selanjutnya akan dipanjangin, deh!**

 **Nggak mau banyak omong, yang penting updated dah ini ff =w=)'**

 **Thanks to _Hyinata_ , _Adevil559_ , _yulia_ , _sasuhina69_ , _Kusanagi_ ** (yosh~ ini sudah dilanjut yaa) **, _hellenfaringga_ , _youzawainshi_ ** (waaa terimakasih! ^^ updated!) **, _lovely_ _sasuhina_ ** (Mami Mikoto mah, punya segala cara buat menyatukan Sasuke dengan cewek pilihannya XD) **, _ryosan_ , _kuronuma jadi Akashi hihihi_** (saya beneran ketawa hihihi pas baca namanya XD not gomen *plak*) **, _emma-nyaaan_ , _Mikku hatsune_ , _scarlett zora_ , _Nameshin mizuki_. **

**terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak, semoga readers tercintah tidak bosan dengan fanfic saya yang abal ini ya *cries***

 **Review kalian selalu saya tunggu :')**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
